The Sacred Jedi Temple Power
by Davme Mcreg
Summary: Mario beats Bowser, Mario finds lightsaber, Mario goes to the Star Wars Universe. Chapter three is up! :
1. Default Chapter

The Sacred Jedi Temple Power  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR SUPER MARIO. I DON'T TAKE CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTERS.  
  
PRELUDE  
  
"Ha! Bowser, the power of the stars has failed you. Leave this place and never return, for you have been beaten!" exclaimed Mario as after beating Bowser three times he pipe warped out of the castle. "What's this? He left something." And Bowser had, it was a cylindrical piece of metal with two buttons, and a hole at the top. After putting the power of the stars away he turned the top knob. Nothing happened. "Maybe the bottom one." He pondered. As soon as he pushed the button a black blade of energy shot out the hole. Before the blade was at full extent, the scenery blurred and he fell about two meters to some soft squishy ground.  
  
All around there was swamp and trees. In the root of one of the trees was a little hut. "Where the heck am I?" Mario wondered. Someone in black robes came out. "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, master of the Force. Come Mario let me train you to be a Jedi. It will be a hard life, one without reward, without remorse, without regret. A path will be placed before you the choice is yours alone. Do what you think you cannot do. It will be a hard life but you will find out, who you are." Finished Luke. "First of all, what is the Force?" asked Mario. "Well the Force is what gives the Jedi his power. It's an energy field, created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the Galaxy together." Explained Luke. " And what is a Jedi?" asked Mario. "A Jedi Knight is a master of the Light side of the Force." Luke said. "What's the Light side of the Force?" Mario asked. "Well there are two sides of the Force, the Light side, and the Dark side. The Light side is "used for knowledge and defense, never for attack," as Yoda (my teacher) once told me. But the Dark Jedi's use the Dark side of the Force for evil and attack. Well now, anymore questions?" Mario shook his head. "Then lets start training you." 


	2. main body part 1

The Sacred Jedi Temple Power  
IMPORTANT Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! I DO NOT OWN SUPER MARIO! I DON'T TAKE CREDITFOR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT GORADIC, SUNGOMITU, AND SOMEONE TO BE INTRODUCED LATER, SACUFMAN.  
  
Three years later  
  
Mario is still in slow training but has made great progress. He is now twenty-four, a strong witted Jedi apprentice. On the secret Jedi hologram channel, the hologram of the Jedi Knight Sungomitu changed to a menacing figure, completely black, covered in shadow. You could just tell he was evil. "This is Goradic, a Dark Jedi, worse than Vader. Our spy's bring word that he also has a team of Dark Jedi's. Most important, intelligence has learned that he knows about the sacred Jedi Temple Power. Many Jedi spies have died to bring this info. Protect the Temple Luke; I'm sure you will take your apprentice Mario. Good bye Luke." And that was all Sungomitu said. "Come Mario, Let us leave immediately." Said Luke. * * *  
  
"It will take 16 standard hours to reach Coruscant." Said the pilot. "I suggest you get some rest." After the ship was safely in hyperspace, Luke went into a deep meditation (leaving Mario to sleep), he reached out with the Force into the future. It was not going to be pretty. From what he saw they would have to fight all the Dark Jedi's. It was going to have a great affect on Mario.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day they had to re-fuel the ship. The pilot said they were hit by two or three comets the size of a fully-grown Wampa, it would take a few days to repair. So Luke and Mario left to find a café and a hotel. They found both without trouble, but as they were walking, they sensed someone following them. They split up and the person followed Mario. As Mario walked, he reached a clearing that looked like a stadium. When he walked to the middle, a beast, just like Bowser appeared. Mario looked around horrified and thought what if Bowser hadn't died, uh oh! There are no bombs to through him into. Just them the beast pulled out a lightsaber. "Hello Mario, you killed my father, now I will kill you!" Then he activated his lightsaber and started swinging. Mario ducked and rolled as he pulled out his own lightsaber and activated the black blade. He ran around to the beast's back, and jabbed him in the back of the leg with a down stroke. "Tell me your name!" yelled Mario. "The name is Bowser Jr. And I will revenge my fathers death!" Lightsabers clashed as Bowser Jr.'s blue blade hit Mario's black one. Mario used the Force to leap up and twist over Jr. and cut off his hand and forced him down. "No Bowser Jr., you won't" "You know Peach, I was the main person in helping capture her. And as for her bodyguards, the Toads, well Bowser stabbed them with his spikes. And I had the pleasure of cutting off their heads and putting on a spike." Said Bowser with a delighted sound in his voice. But before he could say anymore Mario sliced him in half out of anger. "Ha ha ha he he, ah, I do enjoy a good show. You have just taken a wonderful step into the Dark side, and becoming a Dark Jedi."  
  
Nine people walked in the stadium in a "V" formation. The person in the front was the figure Mario saw in the hologram. Goradic, and he was holding Luke with Luke's lightsaber activated in front of his throat. "Help us find the sacred Jedi Temple power and we'll let your master go." He said with a grin on his face. "Mario, don't. Whatever they do, don't help them. Even if they kill me." Said Luke. "Times ticken' boy make a decision." Said Goradic. "Too late!" he said as he as he sliced Luke's throat. Luke was right; it was going to have a great affect on Mario. Mario yelled, "No!" (That happens a lot in Star Wars). Then he went slashing at Goradic. But before he got two slices at him, Goradic Force gripped him. "Turn to the Dark side and help us find the power, and I'll let you live." He said. Then he let go of Mario. "Fine, at least you recognize my power, and potential." In that instant, Mario turned to the dark side of the Force.  
  
* * * 


	3. main body part 2

The Sacred Jedi Temple Power  
  
AGAIN I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR SUPER MARIO!  
  
On Goradic's personal shuttle, the E.T.A. said one standard hour until it reaches Coruscant. Mario went off to practice lightsaber techniques, and then he got a surge in the Force. Mario ran into the main area, lightsaber already activated, slicing the Dark Jedi's down. One after another, until all eight were dead. Then, he ran into Goradic's room where he switched off the inner defense systems, and Force pulled Goradic's lightsaber away from him and force gripped him, not enough to kill him, just enough to stop him in his tracks. "What the-? Erk, eck." (How else do you spell it?) "Shut-up Goradic! What is your plan for the Temple's power?!" Mario asked letting his Force grip lessen enough for him to talk. "I plan to-" "Don't tell him a thing, Goradic!" Said a voice behind Mario. "I new you would come for me buddy!" said Goradic. Mario then, feeling cornered, activated his black blade sliced Goradic in half. "Well kid," came the voice, "that was my master you just sliced. Prepare for battle." He hit a button, and they were taken up to a battle stadium.  
  
"My name is Sacufman." He said, then, he pulled out a lightsaber and activated the blade, which turned out to be white. He swung, missing Mario; Mario ducked, rolled, then sprang up, and sliced, Sacufman blocked. He Force leapt over Mario's head while stabbing down. Then Mario side sliced, Sacufman blocked. Mario did a combo of side slices, and a down hold (that's when you push against the saber to stop it from moving). Sacufman blocked all, but kicked Mario at the last one. Mario flew for a meter, Sacufman, gave Mario no chance for rest. Mario still getting up, sliced up, nearly missing Sacufman's hand. He Force leapt over Sacufman's head, then he side sliced as he spun around, but his opponent's sword was there. Now it was Sacufman's turn to attack. He combined a down shoulder slice to each shoulder, and a side slice at Mario's neck, but Mario ducked. He sliced at his opponents' side, and his aim was true. Sacufman started swinging madly, right leg here, left shoulder there, it went like that for two minutes. Mario was getting tired; he needed a break. He took one more slice at Sacufman's right leg, then jumped over him and ran into the shadows. Sacufman laughed, sat down, and stared to rest. He new Mario would come out. After five minutes Mario came out and used the Force to not let his presents known to his opponent. He started running, but Sacufman jumped up and landed behind Mario. In one slice it would all be over. But there was a jolt, and the whole ship shook. Mario leapt into the air, while Sacufman fell over. Mario landed, ran over to where Sacufman fell, and cut off his hand. "You are beaten, I hope you had a good life." Mario said, and then he killed Sacufman by slicing him in half. The ship shock, and Mario ran over to the button, and went into normal section of the ship.  
  
He sprinted to the cockpit, and out the view port was a lot of energy bolts flashing around. "Great, an ion storm." Mario said with sarcasm in his voice. "Even better, the pilot has been knocked out. Probably hit by an ion fork, all well, I've just got to navigate. Ten minutes later he came out the ion storm and was minutes away from Coruscant. He landed quickly, and got a ride to the Temple. It would have looked wonderful if it wasn't run down and didn't have crakes running down the sides. When he got in it didn't take long to find a via-elevator to the basement. Based on the floor plan he had to cut with his lightsaber in a secret room on the floor, until he fell into another room with the power. The first secret room is at the back of the basement where there is a hole in the bottom corner of the room. He put his lightsaber blade in the hole, and the wall (a meter squared moved back and let him in. Then in the center of the room he put his lightsaber blade in the hole and he fell to the room with the power. "Ah! The Temple power! It is mine!" He said gloatingly. As soon as he touched the power he was suddenly in front of the original Jedi Council. "Why do you wish the power?" asked the smallest person in the center. He had long pointed ears, with a kind of flute, a stick, and a greenish tinge to him. "So I may be the most powerful person in the Galaxy!" Mario exclaimed. Have a choice you do, must choose Light side, or the Dark side. Warn you I must, if Dark side you choose, you will not be able to keep the power. For hates evil it does, and can only be used by the Jedi, and good hands." Mario calmed himself. "I choose the Light side of the Force." Mario finished. "A wise decision, Mario, you will not regret it, now go, use the power for good. But if you ever turn to the Dark side, leave you it will, and used against you, it will be." The shimmering crystal leapt up from the green guy and when it touched his hands the scenery blurred and he fell to the floor of Bowser Stadium. Mario took out the Power of the Stars and activated it. He was then standing in front of Peach. The power of the Stars had restores the Castle and was restoring peace.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Thank-you Mario, the Castle is returning to itself again. Come everyone, lets make a cake for Mario." Peach said. Mario put away his lightsaber and said, "That was a great adventure." Before Peach got inside the door Peach yelled "MARIO!" then she screamed. 


End file.
